Operation: WHITE
by mah29732
Summary: Sequel to Op: HALFA. The Guys in White are on the case of Father and his minions along with the KND's dealings with ghost problems...
1. Taking Down the Trainers

Operation: WHITE

Weird Adult

Hunters

In White

Take

Everybody In for Questioning

Chapter 1: Taking Down the Trainers

It was a normal day for Mr. Boss who was the father of Number 86 and was reading the newspaper at the table. Suddenly the door of the main entrance of his house was busted open and several armed men in white suits along with some sort of white armor came into the room with their weapons drawn.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Mr. Boss to the strange men in white.

"We're from the government" replied the squad leader, "and we're the Guys in White."

"Well, what do you want me for?" asked Mr. Boss.

"We believe you had access to ghost DNA" replied another agent.

"And by the order of the law of the nation" said the head of the squad, "you were illegally manufacturing the DNA for your own nefarious deeds which were also foiled by another organization we are looking into."

"That reminds me" said another agent, "where's your daughter at?"

"We believe her organization still holds a prisoner in one of their secret top circles for illegal purposes" added the head of the squad.

"Look" said Mr. Boss, "ever since she revealed my daughter told me she was Number 86 of the Kids Next Door I promised to not keep any tabs on her and give her a head start."

"Look" said the head of the squad as he grabbed Mr. Boss' sleeve and brought him to his face, "we can audit your taxes if you don't tell us where your daughter frequently visits."

"Uh since you put it that way" said Mr. Boss as he wrote down the location of Sector V and other locations of where Number 86 has been on a piece of paper and handed it over to the Guys in White, "here you go."

"Thank you for your cooperation" said the head of the squad as he took the piece of paper and as the Guys in White were leaving the scene, "oh we'll also be speaking in with your boss this Father of your organization."

"Good luck with that" said Mr. Boss as he continued to read the newspaper.

"What was that?" asked another agent.

"Uh, nothing" replied Mr. Boss.

As Mr. Boss was continuing his daily routine, the head of the squad of the Guys in White stopped two of his agents.

"Wiretap his phones" said the head of the squad, "I do not trust this guy."

"Roger that sir" said the first agent as he saluted the head of the squad and started to place the wiretapping bugs on the phone lines.

"Now to pay this Father Delightful for a visit" said the head of the squad.

Several minutes later, Father was sitting at his chair still trying to study what went wrong with his halfa army.

"Father" said the Delightful Children as they came into the scene, "please come up with another plan against those Kids Next Door. Chad has been captured by one of their top secret sectors that handles with enemies with super natural powers."

"I'm sorry my Delightful Children" said Father, "I just had a road block in making more plots against them in recent days ever since the failure of the halfa army at the hands of those two ghost punks."

Suddenly the doors of Father's office were busted down and men in strange white suits and white armor emerged with their weapons drawn at Father.

"Are you Father Delightful?" asked the head of the squad as he showed his government I.D. to Father.

"Yes" replied Father, "but what do you want with me?"

"We're going to bring you in for questioning on using ghost DNA for illegal purposes" replied the head of the squad.

"You're going to have to fight me first" said Father as he flared up the place with his fiery attitude and began to fire some fireballs at the Guys in White.

"He's resisting our civilian standard interrogation" said the head of the squad on his communicator.

"Then use harsher terms of interrogation" said the voice on the other line.

"Roger that" said head of the squad as he ordered his men to finally subdue Father into submission.

"You can't do this to me!" cried Father as he was being handcuffed.

"We're sorry to do this to your Father" said the head of the squad to the Delightful Children.

"I think you misunderstood Father" said the Delightful Children as they hatched up some sort of scheme and a lie, "there's an organization known as the Kids Next Door that had allowed someone who is half ghost to join their group."

"Hmm, now that you have mention it we were going to investigate them next" said the head of the squad.

"So does that mean Father will be released?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Sorry" replied the head of the squad, "but he broke the law and even someone who has vast connections as he can not get out of this one."

"Oh, you'll soon see how resourceful we really are" said the Delightful Children as the Guys in White were leaving with Father in handcuffs.

"Keep a good eye on them" said the head of the squad to at least ten of the agents who remained behind.

"You can count on us" said one of the agents.

"Now onto the organization known as the Kids Next Door that associate with the punk known as Danny Phantom" said the head of the squad.

Back at the tree house of Sector V it was a normal day for the five members.

"I'm still sad that Number 7 had to leave the Kids Next Door" said Number 3 as everyone were in the main room.

"It's heartbreaking for me as well" said Number 1, "but her ghost powers would have drawn too much attention."

"But I still think they were cool" added Number 4, "and she wasn't that bad looking in her ghost mode either."

Then Number 3 jabs Number 4's shoulder.

"What?" cried Number 4.

"Well" said Number 5, "Number 5 agrees with Number 1. She would bring too much attention."

As Sector V was just about to relax for the rest of the day they heard some sort of explosion in one of the levels of the tree house.

"What's going on?" asked Number 4 as the alarm rang throughout the tree house.

"There's an intruder alert" replied Number 1.

"And from the looks of this" said Number 5 as she was looking at the intruder detector, "there are quite a number of them."

"Kids Next Door this is not a simulation" said Number 1, "so let's move out!"

But before they could do anything some sort of grenade was thrown in the main room and some smoke came out of it knocking members of Sector V out cold. As they woke up they were shocked to see that some guys in white were holding them and the head of the squad came toward them.

"You must be members of this Kids Next Door organization am I correct?" asked the head of the squad.

"Just who the heck are you people anyway?" asked Number 1.

"We're the Guys in White" replied the head of the squad, "and you recently have recruited someone who was half ghost."

"See" said Number 1 to the rest of the team, "I told you recruiting Danielle would bring this type of attention."

"So you know the half ghost in question?" asked the head of the squad.

"What makes you think we'll tell you?" asked Number 2.

"I believe a good interrogation would do the job" replied the head of the squad as he snapped his fingers and the five agents took Sector V away.


	2. The Interrogation Begins

Chapter 2: The Interrogation Begins

A few hours later, the members of Sector V were being taken to a secret government facility. As they were being led through a corridor of jail cells which held nefarious people such as Freak Show who took a peak out the bar windows, Father was not far behind being led to the same interrogation room.

"You five sit here" said the head of the squad for the Guys in White as some of his fellow agents pulled up chairs on the table.

As the head of the squad that took them in left the scene, the head of the Guys in White entered.

"Well, well, well" said the head of the Guys in White, "this is the so-called top secret organization of the Kids Next Door."

"What do you want with us?" asked Number 1, "Are you working with Father?"

"Actually no" replied the head of the Guys in White, "we captured him as well and we're bringing him to the same interrogation room."

After that statement, two agents of the Guys in White threw Father down to the ground. Father then woke from the ordeal and was shocked to see that members of Sector V were also locked up with him.

"This can't be" said Father to members of Sector V, "how did they manage to get you?"

"Silence" said the head of the Guys in White as the two agents sat Father down, "we're here to interrogate you and this Sector V of the Kids Next Door on their association with ghosts. Especially the ghost punk known as Danny Phantom, now talk, first question to members of Sector V, when did you recruit this the ghost girl who we suspect might be a clone of Danny Phantom?"

"A couple of months ago or so" replied Number 1.

"But we don't have the records" said Number 2, "Number 86 has the records of who was recruited and whose been decommissioned."

"I'll have to remember having my boys looking into your friend" said the head of the Guys in White then he turns to Father, "I would like to know who gave you the illegal ghost DNA so that you and your associate Mr. Boss to mass manufacture it for your own private half human, half ghost army to engage against the Kids Next Door."

"And why should I tell you who gave me that DNA?" asked Father.

"We can audit your taxes if you don't" replied the Guys in White.

"I have so many connections in this world that it would make it quite difficult for you people to do such a thing" said Father.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to hold you Sector V and Father at this detention facility" said the head of the Guys in White.

"I hope we can find a way out of this place" said Number 2 as Sector V and Father were being taken to their cells.

"I think I can bust myself out of here" said Number 4, "there hasn't been an institution that can hold me."

"You kids" sighed one of the agents leading them to their sells, "when are you going to be learn to never associate yourselves with ghosts."

As they were heading toward their cells, an ice cream van pulled up to the watch post of the detention center and the agent on the lookout got up from his post and checked through the window.

"Can I help you?" asked the agent to the ice cream man who was at the driver's seat.

"I came to deliver a special delivery for the head of the Guys in White" said the ice cream man.

"I'm sorry" said the agent, "but the boss never made such an order."

"Then maybe you would probably reconsider" said the ice cream man as he pointed a gun loaded with ice cream and fired some chocolate ice cream putting the agent in a sticky situation.

"It's all clear boys" said the ice cream man.

Suddenly several ice cream trucks rammed the gate down and several ice cream men with their weapons drawn stepped out of the vans and charged at the Guys in White.

"What's going down there?" asked the head of the Guys in White who was heading toward his office.

"There're a number of intruders" replied one of the agents on his communicator, "wearing ice cream men uniforms."

"You got to be joking" said the head of the Guys in White.

"It's no joke" said the agent as a gush of ice cream finally got him stuck in a sticky situation, "and I can't get myself out of this mess."

As the agents whom were placing Sector V and Father into their cells, Father heard that his agents were just right outside. Outside, the Guys in White brought in some tanks and were prepared to use them against Father's loyalists, until the ice cream vans morphed into tanks themselves and began to fire ice cream at the tanks the Guys in White owned, getting them into a sticky situation and making them immobile.

"Well" said Father to the agents whom were about to place him in his cell, "looks like you are having a tough time trying to put me in my place."

Suddenly Father flared up his powers and the handcuffs turned into nothing more than a bunch of dust. The agents stood back in shock as they saw Father flare up and fired several fireballs at them. The agents dodged the fireballs and fired their guns at Father, but Father used his flares and turned any rays that were coming to him to dust.

"So this is the mighty organization that dares place me in the can?" asked Father as he began to float toward the agents.

"This is our chance" whispered Number 1 to the rest of his team as they slipped away from the scene and to another location where they got the handcuffs off of them.

"We got to find a way out of here" said Number 2.

"Excuse me" said a voice near a cell nearby, "but I couldn't hear that you needed some help in getting out of here."

"Alright" said Number 4, "who the heck are you?"

Suddenly a face of what looked like to be a clown appeared in the bar window.

"Freak Show is the name" replied the prisoner, "can you kids be so resourceful in getting me out?"

"Sorry" replied Number 5, "but Number 5 believes you were placed here for nefarious reasons."

"And we're in the same boat" said Freak Show.

"What makes you think we'll believe you?" asked Number 1, "How do we know you won't be any better than these Guys in White?"

"Because we both have a common enemy and it's the Guys in White" replied Freak Show then he handed Number 1 a piece of paper, "I can show you a way out of this place. I made a duplicate copy for myself as well."

"Do we have to trust this creep?" asked Number 4.

"Well" replied Number 1 as he studied the strategy on the piece of paper, "we'll think about it."

As Sector V followed the path to a network of secret tunnels under the detention center, Freak Show on the other hand was caught trying to escape by the Guys in White.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the agent as the battle between Father's loyalists were over which Father managed to escape.

"Uh, trying to find my way out of here?" replied Freak Show then the agent grabbed Freak Show's sleeve, "I can give you a hint on who else is using the escape tunnels."

Meanwhile as Sector V were finally getting out of the tunnel system, they soon found themselves on another side of town.

"We should contact Number 86 and warn her of the danger of the Guys in White" said Number 1 to his team, "in the mean time we should setup a temporary base."


	3. Calling for Help

Chapter 3: Calling for Help

As Sector V finished up setting their temporary base several paces from where they had escaped through a network of tunnels, Number 1 was already on the two-by-four communicator which members of Sector V had manage to create in a hurry.

"This is Number 1 calling for an S.O.S." said Number 1 on the communicator "is anyone there?"

A few minutes later a voice came on the communicator.

"This is Number 85" said Number 85 on the other line.

"I'm glad you have recovered from that close shave" said Number 1, "now we need an immediate pick up ASAP. We suspect your sister Number 86 is in grave danger. We'll inform you more about this after the pick up."

"Roger that" said Number 85 as he ordered Number 84 to land the shuttle and took Sector V in.

"We have to hurry if we are to find Number 86 first before the Guys in White" said Number 1 as he sat in the chair on the shuttle along with the rest of his teammates.

"Those Guys in White got to us before we could ever strike at them" said Number 2.

"And the intruder detector picked them up pretty fast" said Number 5.

"But I did like their nice white suits" added Number 3.

"Whatever" said Number 1, "but we need to find your sister ASAP."

"Last time I saw her" said Number 85, "she was heading back to our house."

"Well with Mr. Boss' ties to Father and his to Vlad Masters who gave him the ghost DNA in the first place to manufacture illegally we can be certain that the Guys in White have already wiretapped their phone lines" said Number 1.

"Then we better get there quick" said Number 85 as he ordered Number 83 to pull the thruster on the shuttle.

As the shuttle headed toward Mr. Boss' house, Mr. Boss came home from his usual business and was relaxing on the sofa when Number 86 snuck ahead of him for some Kids Next Door duties. As she was trying to head toward her secret area, the agents of the Guys in White who decided to stay behind when they first broke into Mr. Boss' house noticed her presence with not just the wiretapping they had placed around the house, but also some hidden cameras.

"We got visual on this Number 86" said one of the agents whom was monitoring things from the van a few houses down.

"Should we send a few agents in to apprehend her?" asked another agent.

Suddenly an image of their boss appeared on the computer screen.

"All Guys in White agents" said the head of the Guys in White, "be on the look out of the fugitive Father and his loyalists, along with the fugitives from the Kids Next Door Sector V. I'll fax pictures of the fugitives for you agents to look over."

As the images of the fugitives came through the fax on the van, the agents in the van studied the images.

"We should probably wait until the other fugitives arrive" said another agent as he observed Number 86 looking around in the image of the monitor screen, "they might be looking to warn her."

Back at the house, as the shuttle carrying Sector V along with Numbers 83, 84 and 85 landed in the backyard, they immediately got out. Then the scene switches back to the Guys in White agents whom were observing the shuttle landing by some hidden cameras they had secretly placed in the backyard along with getting geared up in their armored suits to take in the fugitives and were getting out of the van.

"Quickly" said Number 1 as he followed Number 85 into the house, "we have to warn Number 86 that these Guys in White might be after her."

As Sector V along with the three other operatives turned a corner in the house, they bumped into Number 86 who was about to head toward her secret lair where she usually does all the planning for the KND.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked Number 86, "I thought you were on all assignments!"

"Look" said Number 4, "you're in big trouble."

"The only big trouble here is why are you not in your assigned positions!" shrieked Number 86.

"We don't have time for this" said Number 5, "the reason we happen to not be in our assigned positions is that we got out butts kicked by some crazy Guys in White."

"And just who are these so-called Guys in White?" asked Number 86.

Suddenly the door busted open with several agents of the Guys in White armed.

"Oh, not again!" cried Mr. Boss as he heard it crash, "I just had the door fixed."

"So you are these Guys in White?" asked Number 86.

"And you must be this Number 86 of this Kids Next Door organization" replied the head agent, "ma'am, we're going to have to bring you in for some questioning about recruiting someone who is half ghost along with her association with the punk ghost Danny Phantom."

"Well what if I don't want to?" asked Number 86.

"Then I'm afraid we're going to have to use harsher methods of interrogation" replied the head agent.

"I don't think so" said Number 86, "Kids Next Door attack!"

As Sector V began to fire their weapons at the agents of the Guys in White, Number 83 used his yo-yo string to trip some of the agents who fell down to the ground while Number 85 joined his sister and began firing rapidly at the agents of the Guys in White. As Mr. Boss began to observe what was happening in the hallways of his own house, he began to try to search for some place to take cover and hid like a coward. As the battle waged on, Number 5 hit a few of the agents with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. that was provided by Number 85, sending those agents down to the ground and running away from the scene.

"Quick" said Number 86 as she was firing her weapon, "we have to find a way out of here."

"Then let's make an exit stage left!" said Number 2.

"Oh will you please stop it" said Number 5 as she fired another shot at a Guys in White agent knocking him unconscious.

As Sector V along with the three other operatives and Number 86 went into the shuttle and escaped the grasp of the Guys in White, more agents of the Guys in White stormed into the scene only to find some of their fellow agents unconscious and Mr. Boss cowering in fear in his hiding place.

"I'll cooperate fully" said Mr. Boss to the agents of the Guys in White, "y-y-you can search my daughter's secret room if you want. I tried to get into there myself but somehow she has some special security system."

"Let us handle this" said the agent as he along with some of his fellow agents surrounded a certain area of the house and then busted it down with some of their tools they were equipped with and as they looked inside Number 86's secret room they notice some coordinates to Sector 51 along with the location of the newly rebuilt artic base and of course the moon base as well, "this can be very useful to us. As for your boss Father Delightful, we're still trying to find out what happen with that fiasco with his escape from the detention center."

"I can give you a name my boss worked with as a partner" said Mr. Boss.

"Yea? Give it to us already" said the agent.

"His name is Vlad Masters" replied Mr. Boss.


	4. Father's Anger

Chapter 4: Father's Anger

It was a normal day for Vlad Masters who was just finish up a round of golf on the golf course he owned at his resort. As Vlad stepped off his golf shuttle, he walked toward his resort manor to have a meeting with his ghostly associates. As he walked in, he noticed that Walker's henchmen were unconscious along with Walker, Skulcker and several of his other associates. He then changed himself into his ghost mode and then began to search his manor until he finally made it to the main room where Father was sitting at his chair along with several of Father's ice cream men.

"Well, well, well" said Father as he turned around in the chair to Vlad, "I must say our temporary allegiance was impressive for sometime."

"Father" said Vlad as he began to sweat on the back of his forehead, "I did not expect you to come back to my place so soon."

"I'm very displeased with what has been going on in the past few days" said Father then Father flared up his fiery attitude, "so why did the Guys in White decide to knock on my door and bring me in for questioning then!"

"What ever do you mean by that?" asked Vlad.

"Look" replied Father as he slammed his flaming fists on Vlad's desk and destroyed it, "I was taken to a Guys in White facility to be questioned on associating myself with people who deal with ghosts just like you and your ghostly associates."

"Well I did accidentally forget to tell you there was such a government organization such as the Guys in White" said Vlad.

"Perhaps we should be the ones interrogating you and your ghostly associates then?" asked Father.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Vlad, "I have powers which you can not even subdue."

"True" said Father then he brought out the Plasmius Maximus and used it on Vlad which changed Vlad back to his normal human self, "I believe we can interrogate you now."

"So that's how you managed to subdue my associates" said Vlad.

"Let's take him back to my mansion" said Father to the rest of the ice cream men, "and oh, pick up one of those thermoses and suck those ghosts in there too."

As Father's loyalists were just doing that, the shuttle carrying Sector V along with Numbers 86, 85, 84 and 83 were heading toward Amity Park to meet up with Danny Phantom. As the shuttle landed in a field not far from the town, Number 86 ordered Sector V to setup temporary camp for the Kids Next Door.

"You Sector V know this area better than the four of us" said Number 86.

"It shouldn't take long to find this Danny Phantom" said Number 1, "so we should probably split up."

"Good idea" said Number 86, "I think I should take Number 84, 3 and 5 with me. The rest of you boys can search the rest of Amity Park."

"Fine with us" said Number 4.

"Now let's move out!" ordered Number 1.

As Sector V along with Numbers 83, 84, 85 and 86 split up into separate groups and headed into Amity Park, the agents of the Guys in White arrived on the scene.

"The fugitives known as the KND subgroup-Sector V were here a few seconds ago" said one of the agents examining the temporary base camp for the KND.

"It's an obvious sign don't you think?" asked another agent that was with him as the flag of the KND flew over the temporary camp base.

"They couldn't have traveled far" replied another agent, "we should head into Amity Park. They would eventually lead us to the ghost boy punk known as Danny Phantom."

"Then let's move out agents" said the head of the squad as they readied their weapons and got into their anti-ghost armor gear.

While that squad of the Guys in White were doing an operation to apprehend the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom, the another operation was taking place in a secluded area in the desert of the Great Plains. The secret location of the KND sector known as Sector 51 had Chad in its prison cells with anti-ghost chains.

"Well, well, well" said Number 900 as he approached Chad's cell, "looks like we're going to do some tests on your DNA."

"Good thing we still have some to compare it to the DNA sample when you were still a member of the Kids Next Door" said Number 899.

"As soon as I get out of these chains" said Chad, "I'm going to make you Kids Next Dorks regret it."

"Yea sure" said Number 898 as she was directing Chad to a table.

As Chad was about to be placed on the table to do some experiments, a top KND operative came into the scene with urgent news for Number 900.

"What is it?" asked Number 900 to Number 4000 who was quite worried as he had sweat running down his forehead.

"Sir" replied Number 4000, "the radar shows several intruding aircraft."

"Has Father found our secret base?" asked Number 900.

"Worse" replied Number 4000, "it's a secret government organization known as the Guys in White who proclaim to hunt ghosts."

"Sector 51" said Number 900 as he got to an inner comm., "this is not a simulation, large numbers of enemy aircraft from the secret government organization known as the Guys in White are heading this way."

As members of Sector 51 were preparing for battle, a fleet of jets along with a transport of agents of the Guys in White were in sight of the so-called secret base of Sector 51.

"We're in range" said the head agent of the fleet.

"Can't these kids come up with something original other than using our counterparts' names as a base?" asked one of the agents flying beside him.

"Kids these days" replied the head agent of the fleet as he shook his head, "no originality along with their dealing with ghosts as well. Agents, let's move in."

As the Guys in White were moving in on Sector 51, there was also a call between Number 900 and Number 362 who was at the moon base.

"Ma'am" said Number 900, "we have spotted several members of the adult government moving in on our base. What course of action should we take?"

"Get to your two-by-four fighter jets" replied Number 362, "I'll put the moon base on full defense mode just in case if these Guys in White as what you call them are coming our way as well."

"You heard her" said Number 900 to the rest of his team, "get to your fighter jets and other defense systems."

As members of Sector 51 were prepared to defend their base against the Guys in White, they didn't know what they were getting into.


	5. Father's Interrogation Methods

Chapter 5: Father's Interrogation Methods

After a few hours trip back to Father's mansion, Father knew that members of the Guys in White were watching over his Delightful Children. As Father and his ice cream men with Vlad Masters as their captive were about to sneak in, Cree came into the scene on her jetpack.

"Alright" said Cree as she landed, "just what the heck is going on here?"

"The Guys in White are after us" replied Father and then points to Vlad, "and he is the fault of the matter."

"So those were the two suits I just knocked out" said Cree, "what are your orders?"

"Gain access to my mansion's defense system which would prevent any of these Guys in White agents to infiltrate it" replied Father, "and oh, free my Delightful Children while you are at it."

"You can count on me" said Cree as she suits herself up in her armor again and sneaks into the mansion.

As Cree used her jetpack to make her way into the mansion, she noticed at least three members of the Guys in White through a window. She then threw some sort of smoke grenade and knocked out the three agents. After that, she then leaped right into the mansion and began to make her way toward where the Delightful Children were being held captive.

"You five really creep me out and I hunt ghosts as a paid government service" said the agent who was guarding the Delightful Children.

"But for whatever do you people mean that we creep you out?" asked the Delightful Children.

"See" replied the agent to the six other agents with him, "they all talk at the same time. Isn't that creepy?"

"That is quite usual" added another agent.

But before the seven agents could continue their discussion, Cree busted down the door.

"Alright" said Cree, "I'm giving you Guys in White people to leave this mansion or feel my wraith."

"Say" said another agent, "were you not the first halfa soldier in this illegal army your boss-Father created?"

"Why should I answer any of your questions?" asked Cree.

"We're from the government" replied another agent.

"Then it looks like you people are going to face an old fashion anti-establishment revolt" added Cree as she readied her weapons against the Guys in White.

As the agents of the Guys in White got their weapons ready, Cree fired hers first at their weapons knocking each of their guns from their hand and down to the ground. She then lowered her weapons and then beacon them to fight her in old fashion combat. As the agents of the Guys in White launched their attack against Cree, Cree dodged their punches and kicks and gave each one of the agents several good punches and a few good kicks knocking each one of the seven agents right toward the wall and unconscious. As the fight was over, Father and his ice cream men along with Vlad Masters came into the scene.

"Take them off my property" said Father to the ice cream men, "and oh, activate the defense systems while you're at it as well."

"Yes sir" said an ice cream man as he led his squad to clear the Guys in White from Father's property and began to activate the defense systems for Father's mansion.

"Now as for you" said Father as he sat Vlad on a chair nearby, "now for that interrogation."

"You're never get away with this" said Vlad, "I have just as many connections in this society as you do."

"Then it would be quite a battle" said Father, "but I would like to know how you came into contact with these Guys in White government group."

"If you must know for sure" said Vlad, "I hired that group to take a bounty out on Danny Phantom several months ago, probably even a year or so."

"And you haven't had any connections to this group since?" asked Father.

"For the time being" replied Vlad, "but I did not realize they would track you down so fast. I usually have my lawyers ready whenever the Guys in White come to my mansion for questioning."

"Then why didn't you tell me about them in the first place!" cried Father as he flared up his flames, "I wouldn't have agreed to go with your plans to create an halfa army along with making me half ghost and my apprentice here as well!"

"Again" said Vlad, "I didn't know they would catch on to us that fast. I would like to help you get out of this mess with my powers, but you seem to have used one of my inventions to temporary prevent me from using my powers."

Meanwhile as Father continued to interrogate Vlad, the Guys in White were closing in on the secret Kids Next Door base-Sector 51.

"We're just a few seconds in range" said the head agent of the fleet of jets.

"Roger that" stated a second agent.

"We have heard there is a halfa soldier these Kids Next Door have apprehended from the disbanded and destroyed halfa army" said the agent in the helicopter transport.

"You boys should apprehend him ASAP" said the head agent.

"Will do" said the agent in the helicopter transport.

As the fleet of jets and the helicopter transport came in range of the secret base of Sector 51, several two-by-four jets emerged from a secret location of the base and began to engage in battle against the Guys in White.

"This is Number 12000" said the head of the KND squad, "we have engaged the enemy."

"Good" said Number 900 then he turns toward the rest of his teammates, "guard Chad, we don't want him to get into the hands of the Guys in White."

As Number 900 and his teammates guarded Chad, the helicopter transport finally made it past through the various defense turrents of the base and into an open area where the helicopter transport landed.

"Okay" said the head agent of the squad, "let's move out."

As the squad of agents of the Guys in White began to spread out in the secret base, the head agent noticed there were a large squad of KND operatives guarding Chad.

"That looks like our main target" said the head agent to his fellow agents.

"Let's use one of these smoke knock-out grenades" said an agent next to the head agent.

"Great idea" said the head agent.

As the Guys in White launched the smoke knock-out grenade at the squad of KND operatives guarding Chad, the smoke did what it did and knocked the KND operatives out. The agents wearing gas masks came into the scene and took Chad right into the helicopter transport and began their way out of the secret base.

"W-w-where's Chad?" asked Number 900 as he woke up from his ordeal as he noticed Chad was missing.

"Those Guys in White must have taken him" replied Number 899.

"We have to put a tracker on that transport" said Number 900.

Number 900 then readied his jetpack and raced toward where the helicopter transport was about to take off. He then threw some sort of tracking device on the side of the helicopter where it was difficult to locate it. The helicopter then took off with the other fleet of jets of the Guys in White.

"We got what we wanted" said the agent placing Chad into new and improved anti-ghost handcuffs.

"Who the heck are you guys?" asked Chad.

"We're the Guys in White who hunt ghosts" replied the head agent, "and we're bringing you in for questioning."


	6. Bumping Into Trouble

Chapter 6: Bumping Into Trouble

As Sector V and their counterparts in Sector W split up into two different teams to search Amity Park for Danny Phantom, the Guys in White whom were in their anti-ghost suits were not far behind.

"We're closing in" said the head agent as his squad was getting closer to Number 86 and her team.

"Roger that" added another agent as he readied his weapon.

As Number 86 and her team were scouting the area, they bumped right into Danielle, Danny's cloned cousin.

"Danielle" said Number 5, "are we glad to see you."

"Just what are you doing here?" asked Number 86 to Danielle.

"I'm trying to search for my cousin-Danny" replied Danielle, "these people in white have been lurking about."

"Tell us about it" said Number 3.

"We have to get you out of here and find the others" said Number 84.

"I don't think we're going to have time for that" said Number 5 as she spotted several agents of the Guys in White coming toward their direction.

"We've spotted them" said the agent in charge of the squad on his communicator, "and we're moving in."

As the agents of the Guys in White were moving in on Number 86 and her team, Number 86 and the rest of her team got out their two-by-four guns and began to fire at the Guys in White. But as they continued to fire at the Guys in White agents, they just kept on coming and managed to use some sort of bazooka-like weapon which launched a net at each member of Number 86's team including herself and Danielle.

"We got what we came for" said the head agent of the group to the other agent on his communicator.

"Excellent" said the voice on the communicator, "bring them to the detention center where we have placed Chad."

"Roger that" said the head agent.

"But I don't want to go to the detention center" protested Number 84 as she began to struggle out of the net that captured her.

"Hey, get back here kid" said the agent that captured her as he grabbed her by her sleeve.

"Number 5 suggests that you should release us" said Number 5.

"Come on" laughed the head agent of the group, "what kind of damage can you kids do to us?"

"I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO YOUR DETENTION CENTER!" shouted Number 84 as she regained her ground and launched her attack against all of the agents of the Guys in White.

As the rest of the group of the Guys in White got involved against Number 84, the others began to free themselves from the nets launched by the Guys in White.

"Should we help her?" asked Danielle to Number 86 and the rest of her team.

"Nah" replied Number 5 as Number 84 was beating up several agents of the Guys in White and knocking each one unconscious, "she can handle it herself."

"We should find Number 1 and his team" said Number 86 as Number 84 was finished beating up the agents of the Guys in White.

"Let's get a move on then" said Number 5.

Meanwhile Number 1's team were closing in on Danny's usual hang outs with his two friends.

"Okay" said Number 1 to the rest of his team, "we should warn Danny first about these Guys in White."

"I think somebody has found us first" said Number 4 as he spotted some Guys in White agents.

"There's the other team of Kids Next Door" said the head agent, "moving in."

As the Guys in White were coming toward Number 1 and his team, Number 1 ordered the rest of his team to retreat. As they began running for their lives from the Guys in White, they ran right into Danny Fenton and his two friends-Sam and Tucker.

"What are you kids doing back here in Amity Park?" asked Danny to Number 1.

"We're here to warn you about the Guys in White" replied Number 1.

"They have been catching us since yesterday" added Number 2.

"And we suspect they have also attacked our secret base recently as well to capture the remaining enemy halfa soldier-Chad" said Number 85.

"So where are these Guys in White?" asked Danny as he changed into his ghost mode with his two friends providing cover.

"Right there" replied Number 4 as he pointed to several Guys in White agents whom entered the scene.

"Looks like the Kids Next Door led us to the punk known as Danny Phantom" said the head agent, "let's move in and get our ghost boy."

As Danny Phantom began to engage in battle against the Guys in White, Number 1 ordered his team to join in the battlefield against the Guys in White. Danny began to fire several of his ghost beams at the Guys in White agents knocking the ones he hit unconscious while Number 83 used his yo-yo and tripped a few of them down to the ground and Number 1 and the rest of his team began to fire their two-by-four guns at the agents of the Guys in White. As Number 1 and his team continued to help Danny Phantom fight off the Guys in White, Number 86 and her team along with Danielle arrived on the scene and joined in the battle. As the battle was finally finished and the Guys in White agents were unconscious, Number 86 got everybody together.

"Okay" said Number 86, "I have just received word of Number 362 about the assault on Sector 51 by the Guys in White. She has told me by intelligence agents that the Guys in White have taken the last remaining soldier-Chad to a detention facility not far from Amity Park."

"That's where they kept us for awhile" said Number 5.

"Then we have to make sure Chad isn't a halfa anymore if we are determine to get the Guys in White off your backs" said Danny.

"Good idea" said Number 86, "let's move out."

As Number 86 directed Sector W and V to the shuttle they arrived on, Danny and his two friends joined along. Meanwhile, Father continued to interrogate Vlad Masters whom was still being controlled with the Plasmius Maximus.

"Alright" said Father to Vlad, "my loyalists have told me of a secret base by the Kids Next Door was recently attacked. And that the last remaining halfa soldier-Chad Dickson has been apprehended by the Guys in White. Now where do you suppose they are going to take him?"

"Why should I answer this question?" asked Vlad, "I could easily have my lawyers sue you and your teammates."

"Look" said Father as he began to flare up, "I need to know where they are taking him."

"Well" said Vlad, "the only other major detention facility these Guys in White have is the one near Amity Park."

"Well then that's settled" said Father as he snapped his finger bringing Cree and several armored teenagers into the scene.

"What is your command master?" asked Cree to Father.

"I want you to rescue Chad Dickson from the hands of the Guys in White" replied Father, "I think we can still use much of the ghost DNA from Chad and still resurrect that halfa army. Do not fail me."

"We won't Father" said Cree as she and the rest of the teenagers started their jetpacks and zoomed out of the scene.


	7. Getting to Chad First

Chapter 7: Getting to Chad First

Several hours went by after the Guys in White made their attack against Sector 51 and apprehended Chad Dickson whom was the last remaining soldier of Father's halfa army. Chad sat in anti-ghost handcuffs as the helicopter transport was delivering him to the detention facility not far from Amity Park where he was led out by several more agents of the Guys in White.

"Don't try anything stupid like escaping from this detention facility" said the head agent as two of his comrades brought him out of the helicopter transport.

"I think you would find that my friends will be quite resourceful in trying to rescue me" said Chad as he gave a smirk at the head agent.

"Take him to his cell" ordered the head agent to the two other agents.

As the two agents left the scene, Sector V and W along with Number 86, Danielle, Danny and his two friends were in a large shuttle that was requested by Number 86 from Kids Next Door moon base.

"We're approaching the detention center" said Number 2 who was the head pilot along with Numbers 83 and 85 helping him out.

"Good" said Number 86, "everybody else, get a weapon and prepare to fight. Because we're going in."

As the shuttle came closer toward the detention center, the defense system in the facility was activated and turrents emerged from some towers and began to fire at the shuttle.

"Numbers 3 and 84" said Number 86, "bring up the shields."

"Okay" said Number 3 as she and Number 84 began to press various buttons on the control console.

As the shield was finally up around the shuttle, the shuttle was then bombarded with lasers from the defense turrents from the facility's towers.

"Are you sure your shields can handle this?" asked Tucker as he was holding onto a railing of the shuttle.

"Of course it can handle it" said Number 86.

"Perhaps I can help" said Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode.

Danny then nodded to Danielle who changed into her ghost mode and both of them concentrated their attention on the shuttle. The shuttle before the radar in the facility which members of the Guys in White were overseeing were shocked to see that the shuttle had disappeared from the radar screen.

"Sir" said the agent watching the radar screen to his superior, "the enemy craft has disappeared from the screen."

"The punk known as Danny Phantom must be helping the intruders" said the agent's superior, "we should put the rest of the facility on red alert."

"Roger that" said the agent as he pressed the alarm button.

As the rest of the facility was preparing itself to face off with the notorious Danny Phantom, the shuttle landed safely inside the facility and members of Sector V, W and Number 86 got out of the shuttle along with Danielle, Danny and his two friends with their weapons drawn, but as they were preparing to search the facility to find Chad, several more crafts appeared in the sky with Cree leading the fleet.

"This is Cree to Father" said Cree on her communicator, "we're moving in on the targeted facility."

"Excellent" said Father, "have your fighters keep the defense system busy."

"Will do" said Cree as she ordered the other fighters to take out the defense turrents.

As the fighters in her squad were keeping the Guys in White quite busy, Cree landed several spaces away from a far way shuttle. As Cree zoomed in, she noticed it was a KND shuttle and knew that her sister was here probably searching for Chad along with some other of her teammates. Cree then continued her trek into the facility fighting off any agents of the Guys in White while her sister and her friends and allies were doing the same a few spaces away from her. They finally reached the cell where Chad was located.

"Well, well, well" said Chad as he observed Sectors V and W along with Danielle, Danny and his two friends entering the scene, "you have come to take away my powers have you?"

"Yea, we have" said Danny as he grabbed the very same type of strange gloves he used on the halfa army from the table.

Before Danny could walk toward Chad and remove Chad's halfa, the entrance which Danny and everybody else came threw was blown open. And as the dust cleared, Cree stood standing with her weapon that was attached to her arm aimed right at Danny.

"Step away from him" said Cree.

"Or what?" asked Danny.

"Or this!" replied Cree as she fired her laser at Danny.

Danny then quickly dodged the laser and Number 86 ordered all of her teammates along with Sector V to get to cover. As Cree began to fire at Danny, Danielle stepped in to help Danny out. Both Danny and Danielle fired their ghost beams at Cree, but Cree managed to dodge the attacks. She then fired a few more laser shots at the two, but Danny helped Danielle to held back and fired another large ghost beam at Cree sending her flying and crashing against a table. As Cree finally recovered from the attack, several more of her teenager comrades whom succeeded in causing much damage for the Guys in White entered the scene and began to help Cree fight both Danny and Danielle. The fighting was too intense so both of them fled to hide where Sector V, W and Number 86 were.

"We should really care Number 362 for some backup" said Number 85.

"I'm right on it" said Number 86 on her communicator.

As Cree and her teenager allies began to fire at Sector V, W, Number 86 along with Danielle, Danny and his two friends whom were taking cover, Cree ordered some of the teenagers that were firing against the Kids Next Door to take in Chad and they did. Chad was quickly taken out from the scene and onto another shuttle which Father had provided. Cree then began to fire several more shots from her laser that was attached to her arm against her foes and left the scene along with the rest of her teenager allies. As the dust cleared from the battle, members of the Guys in White quickly came into the scene and were prepared to take in the Sector V, W, Number 86, Danielle, Danny and his two friends into custody.

"Well, well, well" said the head of the Guys in White who came into the scene as his agents apprehended the remaining intruders, "look what we have here, the ghost boy punk known as Danny Phantom."

Then he turned around and noticed Danielle.

"And what's this?" asked the head of the Guys in White, "Another ghost halfa on the loose that happens to be a girl? Looks like you're going to stay here in our prison while we go after Father and his minions."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea" said a familiar voice to KND members whom were apprehended.

As members of the Guys in White turned around, they noticed Number 362 with a large squad of KND operatives armed and ready for action.

"I think we can come to some sort of agreement" said Number 362 to the head of the Guys in White.

"What other choice do we have?" asked the head of the Guys in White, "Personally I think this is a bad idea on any of your agreements."

"Perhaps a temporary alliance between our two organizations should benefit both of us since we have the same mortal enemy-Father and his minions" said Number 362, "so what do you say?"

What other choices did the Guys in White had, their main facility that oversaw ghost hunting in Amity Park was decimated by Father's minions. So the head of the Guys in White shrugged his shoulders, pulled out his hand and Number 362 did with hers and began to shake hands in agreement of a temporary alliance along with the release of Danny Phantom, his two friends and Danielle. Now all that remains left is to deal with Father and his minions.


	8. Assault On Delightful Manor

Chapter 8: Assault On Delightful Manor

After the head of the Guys in White signed a temporary pact with the Kids Next Door, the remaining forces for the Guys in White got together with the forces of the Kids Next Door to prepare an assault on Delightful Manor along with the help of Danielle, Danny and his two friends.

"I can't believe that we are unable to apprehend the two ghosts" said the head of the Guys in White who was on the field along with Number 362.

"Sorry" said Number 362, "but I think you were a little bit too hard on our operatives along with their friends."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about anymore ghost armies being created by Father anymore" said the head of the Guys in White.

"True" added Number 362.

While Number 362 along with the head of the Guys in White were overseeing their forces amass against Delightful Manor, Sector V along with Danielle, Danny and his two friends were getting geared up to retrieve Chad's ghost half.

"Okay" said Number 1, "is everybody ready?"

"We're ready" said Number 4 as the rest of Sector V finished putting on their armor.

"So am I" said Danny as he prepared himself with the claw-like gloves given to him by the Guys in White.

"Let's get going then" said Number 1 as he ordered Sector V and its allies to move out.

As Sector V and their allies moved in Danny turned invisible and brought Numbers 1, 2, 3 and his two friends into the mansion while Danielle did the same with Numbers 4 and 5.

"Okay" said Number 1, "we're in."

"Where would Chad be if Father wanted to use his ghost half to resurrect his halfa army?" asked Number 5.

"Good question" said Number 1, "we should split up. Danielle can take Numbers 3, 4, 5 and Danny and his two friends can follow me and Number 2."

As Sector V and their allies split up into two groups, the Guys in White were preparing their own assault along with the Kids Next Door backing them up. Number 362 gave the command to launch the attack against Delightful Manor. As two-by-four jets started to bomb the mansion, the defense system of the mansion started to lid up and various turrents from the various towers started to pop up and fire against the enemy fighters. The head of the Guys in White then signaled the remaining jets of the Guys in White to join in the battle. While that was going on, the head of the Guys in White then ordered an elite team of agents to head into the mansion to join Sector V. The squad of agents then stormed in by smashing into a window. The head agent then signaled his comrades to spread out and search for Chad, the last remaining halfa soldier. While the Guys in White were joining in the search for the halfa soldier, Chad was on a stretcher table in Father's secret laboratory and Vlad still couldn't activate his powers because Father had the Plasmius Maximus in his inventory.

"Is everything prepared Masters?" asked Father as he had forced Vlad to help him retrieve the ghost part of Chad's DNA.

"Everything is peachy" replied Vlad in a stubborn voice.

"You don't seem to be very happy now that you are on the other side of the fence" said Father.

"Just let us get this over with then" said Vlad as he took some tools from the table.

As Vlad was about to help Father retrieve the ghost part of Chad's DNA, an ice cream man came into the room with urgent news.

"What is it?" asked Father, "This better be important."

"It is" replied the ice cream man, "the mansion is under attack by the Kids Next Door and the Guys in White."

"They must have signed some sort of temporary pact" said Father, "no matter. As soon as I retrieve Chad's ghost part of the DNA, I can finally become a halfa once more along with the rest of my teenager army."

"But sir" continued the ice cream man, "we have intelligence that suggests that the Kids Next Door and the Guys in White have sent in two squads to retrieve Chad."

"Signal Cree and the rest of my teenager army to take care of the matter" said Father.

As Father and Vlad continued on their work, Numbers 1 and 2 along with Danny and his two friends were getting closer to where Vlad and Father were working on Chad.

"We're almost there" said Number 1, "I can feel it."

"We should get there before the Guys in White do" said Danny, "then Father won't bother in trying to acquire ghost DNA anymore."

"We better hurry then" said Sam.

As the five were approaching closer to their target, several ice cream men came out of nowhere with their weapons drawn.

"No body moves" said the head ice cream man.

"That's what you think" said Danny as he fired his ghost beam at two ice cream men knocking them unconscious.

The head ice cream man then ordered the rest of his crew to fire at the five intruders. Danny then turned Sam and Tucker invisible and took them to a safer spot while Number 1 and 2 began to fight the squad of ice cream men. As the fighting became more intense, Danny joined in again.

"Get back behind me" said Danny to the two KND operatives, "I'm going to try something on these guys."

As Numbers 1 and 2 got behind Danny, Danny then signaled both of them to cover their ears and Danny began his ghostly wail. The squad of ice cream men couldn't take it anymore and they started to run away from the scene.

"All clear" said Number 1, "let's move out."

While Number 1 and his group were moving in on Father and Vlad, Danielle and her group were moving in on the Delightful Children whom were overseeing the assault on their manor by the forces of the KND and the Guys in White.

"Number 5 thinks that if we shut down the Delightful Children's operations, it would make our job a lot easier in apprehending Chad" said Number 5.

As Danielle and her group approached the door to the defense system, Number 4 busted down the door.

"Uh, that door was unlocked" said Number 5 to Number 4.

"Yea, but I want to act tough to these Delightful Dorks" said Number 4.

"Well, well, well" said the Delightful Children who were at the computer console which was high up on a platform, "if it isn't the Kids Next Door and their ghostly ally, Danny Phantom."

"Actually, it's Danni Phantom" said Danielle.

"Who cares" said the Delightful Children, "you Kids Next Door and your ghostly allies have been foiling our plans. But this time Father has improved our anti-ghost technology and of course weapon system since our last encounter."

Suddenly before everybody's eyes, the entire platform which the Delightful Children were on suddenly turned into a large robotic mech of some sort. The mech was armed of course with anti-ghost technology and the usual technology they had used against the Kids Next Door.

"Say good bye Kids Next Door" said the Delightful Children.

"Uh, Number 5 thinks we should run!" cried Number 5 as a large mech claw came crashing down on the floor.

As the four began to dodge the large claws of the robotic mech, Danielle knew that her powers were quite limited and hid behind some barrels.

"Alright" said Number 4 to Danielle, "shouldn't you be helping us fight that large mech?"

"I forgot to mention to you, but if I fight too much I turn into ecto-plasmic goo" replied Danielle.

"Well that's not going to help us" said Number 3 who was firing her weapon against the large mech.

"There has to be a way for her to help us out" said Number 5 who was firing her weapon at the large mech.

Suddenly a squad of over half a dozen Guys in White agents busted into the scene with their weapons drawn at the large mech.

"There's our answer" said Number 5 as the Guys in White agents began to subdue the large mech.

"We have to get to where Chad is quickly" said Number 5 to Danielle.

"That shouldn't take that much energy from me" said Danielle as she turned invisible and took the three operatives to where Chad was and of course as they were leaving the scene, the Guys in White agents succeeded in subduing the large mech and the head of the small squad of agents took the Delightful Children off their chair.

"Uh, no hard feelings?" asked the Delightful Children.

"You and your Father are in big trouble" replied the head of the small squad.

While the Guys in White agents were cleaning up the mess, Danielle and the three operatives had arrived to where Number 1's group was located. Number 1 and his group were just about to bust down the door when Danielle arrived on the scene with the rest of Sector V. Number 1 then continued in forwarding with the plan and busted down the large door which led to Father's laboratory where Father was almost finished in retrieving Chad's ghost DNA part.

"I think we might have company" said Vlad.

"Alright" said Danny to Vlad, "time for you to surrender."

"I would like to say I was a part of these schemes, but I am just a victim as you are Daniel since Father used the Plasmius Maximus on me I am unable to do anything" said Vlad.

"He is correct" said Father as he took out the Plasmius Maximus from his pocket, "I do have a hold on him and soon I will have a hold on you and your cloned cousin."

"That device" said Number 1, "we should get that away from Father at all costs."

"Come and try" said Father.

As Sector V charged at Father, Father then lid up his flames and started to fire his fireballs at members of Sector V whom dodged the fireballs. Danny then noticed it was his chance to remove Chad's ghost half. He then turned to the table where Chad was attached to and stuck the claw-like gloves into Chad and pulled out Chad's ghost half. Danielle then did the rest in sucking Chad's ghost half into the Fenton thermos.

"No!" cried Father as he really flared up, "My one chance of resurrecting my halfa army is gone! You two shall pay for this!"

Father then aimed the Plasmius Maximus at the two halfas whom ruined his chance of victory and floated directly toward them at a fast pace. He then turned on the Plasmius Maximus and shocked both of them, turning them both back into their human selves.

"Now" said Father as he pushed and held both of them to the wall, "I'm going to make you two pay a price along with the rest of these spoiled brats!"

Before Father could do anything to Danny or Danielle, the second squad of Guys in White came into the scene with their weapons drawn.

"Drop those two kids" said the head of the squad.

"Or you'll do what?" asked Father.

"Or we'll do this!" replied the head of the squad and fired a net capturing Father.

The net then started to drag Father away from the scene and Father couldn't break free from the net.

"You'll pay for this!" cried Father as he was being dragged out of the scene, "I got connections to the toughest lawyers in the entire world! You won't be able to pin any of this on me! I swear!"

"Well" said Number 5, "it's all over."

"I think I can provide Danielle, Danny and his two friends a ride out of here and back to Amity Park" said Vlad.

"You're helping them?" asked Number 1, "What's the catch?"

"No catch this time" replied Vlad as he took the thermos that held his associates in, "I think once everything has been rebuilt we'll be enemies once more."

"But what of these Guys in White call you to court?" asked Number 5.

"Don't worry child" replied Vlad, "Father isn't the only one that has ties to good and wealthy lawyers."

"Well" said Number 1, "let's get back to the tree house. I think our job here is done for now."


End file.
